


Shades of Lust

by piecesofsolas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Summoning, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofsolas/pseuds/piecesofsolas
Summary: In which Kara and Solas finds a cursed pendant and are forced to perform a sex ritual to save their lives.Solas hesitated. Then finally he says. “Sex.”Kara nearly choked. "Excuse me?""The only way to break the curse is if we return to the elven chamber where we found the pendant, summon the Desire demon responsible for the curse, and engage in a sexual act of her choosing. Once we start, we'll be at the mercy of the demon until dawn."(Demon/Ritual prompt for Fen’Harem’s Kinktober 2020)
Relationships: Solas/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64
Collections: Fen'Harem's Dragon Age Kinktober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my dear friend, Hezjena2023 for writing the sex-curse. My girl has skills.

The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero to save them all, knew she was utterly fucked the moment the pendant shattered in her hand, releasing a blast of cold energy that whistled across the room and burned her skin. If there was any indication that venturing out in the middle of the night to explore an ancient Elven ruin, hidden deep within the Emerald Graves wasn't a good idea, Solas' horrid expression was all the proof she needed.

"What did you do?" Solas demanded as he reached for the pendant. Electric sparks shocked his skin and he yanks it back, fingers clutching the talisman tightly. "I told you not to touch anything."

"And I told you this wasn't a good idea," Kara countered. "But no, you didn’t want to listen. You just had to go and get your dick wet for elven artifacts.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Kara huffed. “Everyone knows that nothing good comes from exploring a dark, secret chamber, warded by ancient spells and traps, Solas. Everyone knows that." 

Solas growled at her tart reply and turned his attention to the piece of jewelry in his hand. 

The necklace's chain was of gold wire finely twisted. A pendant of transparent amethyst half the size of his palm hung from a golden loop inscribed with tiny runes. Whereas before, the precious gem had captured the flames of the nearby torches, burning with purple and gold, it now lay dull and lifeless and cold upon his hand. He turned the pendant over and read the inscription and cursed. 

Kara's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Solas headed into the hallway. "Where - where are you going?" She called after him but he ignored her. 

Solas was furious.

He should have never allowed the Inquisitor to come with him in the first place. He'd told her to be careful, not to touch anything, not to be tempted by whatever riches they would find here. But Kara Trevelyan was Kara Trevelyan - a stubborn piece of ass - and she was going to do as she pleased. 

Solas could hear her screeching behind him and his pulsed quickened, sending pain straight to his temple. "Shut up," he hissed. "I need to think." 

"Where are your manners, Solas," she snickered. “Left them back at camp?"

"Now is not the time for one of your mouthy lectures, Inquisitor," he argued. Then sighs. “I meant, monthly lectures.” 

"Now it all makes sense as to why you never listen,” Kara said. She purposely licked her lips. “You’ve been dreaming about my mouth.” 

Solas shook his head. She was incorrigible.

They crossed into a massive room with several corridors but turned right, retracing their steps to the courtyard, and he made an impatient sound when he found what he was looking for. Guarding the front entrance were two Elven statues, each with bow drawn, facing one another, and at the foot of the base, two massive veilfire braziers. He flicked his wrist and the flames came to life. 

Quickly, Solas bent to the fire, holding the pendant just beyond the reach of the flames. As he suspected, the pendant began to glow, and as the haze began to clear, the stone started to shimmer with light and shadowed shapes, continually changing. 

"What do you see?" Kara asked.

"Nothing."

She released a heavy sigh as she looked from Solas to the pendant. "Surely, you see something," she mutters. "Even I can see that it's shimmering."

"Light," Solas interrupted. "Words, but they are scattered and make no sense. Someone bounded, chained. Shades of purple followed by darkness. Something …" His voice faded. He looked up and found Kara watching him with eyes that were darkly golden, unreadable. 

“What is it?” Kara asked. 

The pendant shimmered and glowed and sparked. Suddenly, magic swirled from the crystal, surrounded them with ancient words:

  
  


_In shades of lust you must submit,_

_As Desire settles neath your skin,_

_Claimed, bound, body and soul_

_So that the ritual shall begin._

_Comfort your heart upon this altar,_

_Let the spirit within you soar,_

_Feast upon the pleasure of flesh_

_With the one you adore._

_Do not doubt the warning here writ,_

_Once the charm breaks in your hand,_

_If you do not chase your Desire_

_Death shall stalk you across the land._

  
  


The whispers trailed off into the night, it’s haunting words lingering in the shadows. 

Unsettled, Kara looked at Solas. “What the fuck was that? It sounded elvish.”

"It’s Elvhen,” Solas said after a while. “But I am not sure what it means. We should leave before something happens.”

They quickly returned to camp, packed up their gear and headed back to Skyhold. Neither spoke of the whispers they heard in the Temple, nor did they attempt to decipher the ancient language. Since they arrived home safely, Kara didn’t press the matter with Solas. 

Until the dreams started.

* * *

The first night, Kara dreamt she was alone in the war room. 

_Her meeting had just concluded, and she'd declined an invitation from Cullen to join him at the Tavern. Leaning against the table, gripping the wooden edges tightly, Kara’s eyes traced the black markers strategically placed across the map of Thedas. She felt a slight breath to her left, then hands slide across her body, pressing her against a solid chest._

_"I've thought of nothing but you all day," Solas said. His breath was hot, heavy against her skin, and she arched against him. Unbidden, his hands slid into the opening of her blouse, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples._

_Kara gasped._

_His hand closes around her nape, urging her head back, exposing the white length of her neck. As their bodies crushed together, Kara felt the hard thrust of his erection through the heavy fabric of their clothes. He licked her neck, swirling his tongue in rhythmic patterns that sent pleasure through her body. A whimper rose in her throat, and she withered against him._

_Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, hard and demanding, and he fumbled with her clothes as if wanting to rip away every layer between them. The pleasure of it engulfed her in a hot tide. She succumbed to his lips and hand, drawing in sensation, all thoughts submerged in an ecstasy of surrender._

_Kara felt his hands grip her hips painfully, as he drew her tongue inside his mouth, playing, teasing, promising. She felt herself being lifted, then placed on top of the map, the makers toppling over and sliding off in different directions._

_He pushed her back onto the table, tearing her blouse in half, tugging at her breeches, pulling at her drawers. She withered as he pulled her towards the edge of the table. His mouth found her nipple, teasing the rosebud with his tongue until it hardened, taking the peak into his mouth as his fingers slid between her folds._

_She was already wet, hot, panting with anticipation. Her hips arched slightly to receive the release Solas was promising as his thumb stroked her clit with teasing pressure. She groaned and trembled while his fingers entered her with a gentle skill, and his mouth consumed her with desperate fever._

_"Solas, please …" she moaned._

The sound of the morning bell interrupted her dream, and Kara awakened, covered in sweat. Her body throbbed, and she ached painfully from the pleasure that was denied. Gripping her bedsheets painfully, Kara rolled onto her stomach, hoping the images would go away. 

But the more she tried to restrain herself, the more intense the memory became. With a defeated sigh, Kara rolled back onto her back. She slid her hand down the length of her body, stroking her flesh, whimpering and moaning, until she came, crying out Solas' name. 

She didn't see Solas for the rest of the day, despite passing the rotunda several times in hopes of catching him. She wanted to know if he'd learned more about the pendant, but she was also glad she hadn't run into him. She was embarrassed that she'd dreamt of him in that way. 

* * *

The third night, her dream was even more intense. 

_She was naked on her bed, with him between her legs._

_"I want to taste you," Solas said huskily as he slid down the length of her body. He placed his hand underneath her bottom, pulled her forward, spread her legs, and pressed them down unto the bed. She had never been this exposed, this open and vulnerable, and her legs closed tightly between his head._

_"You have nothing to be afraid of," Solas promised with a smile. "I'll be gentle."_

_His breath was hot against her skin, sending tingles of pleasure to the pit of her stomach as she trailed soft kisses down the length of her thigh. When he would have reached her intimate flesh, Solas moved to her other leg. Kara waited with breathless anticipation as his mouth began the assault again. She felt as if her chest would burst, her flesh already throbbing with need. She heard him chuckled softly when she clutched the bedsheets in frustration._

_"Be patient, Kara," Solas whispered. "I won’t deny you pleasure."_

_He worshiped her skin with his kisses, following each with a stroke of his tongue, licking her flesh until she tingled with want._

_"Solas," she said desperately._

_"Mmm?"_

_"I need more … more ..." She felt his hands move along the outside of her leg in a soothing stroke a moment before she felt his finger pressing her swollen folds open. He hovered over her, inhaling her sweet scent._

_She waited—heart pounding._

_One breath._

_Then two._

_Kara gasped, her elbow collapsing, and she fell back to the mattress with a groan, staring blindingly into the darkness as Solas' tongue touched the delicate peak, sucking and teasing. Maker's breath - he was licking her, in long, sinful laps that made her body quiver with desperate excitement._

_He lifted her hips to meet the motion of his lips, rising them upward in repeated surges. His hands slid beneath her, gripping her buttocks tightly, pressing her flesh against his tongue as he devoured her hungrily, lustfully._

_"Oh, Gods," Kara whimpered. Her body coiled and tightened, left suspended on the brink of climax. 'Please, please --"_

_Solas obliged. He thrust his tongue into her tight sheath, angling his head to heighten her pleasure. Her body shook with violent spasms, gripping his tongue. As her body continued to twitch and jerk with delight, Solas cradled her in his hands. His mouth found hers again, stroking her clit in a wild motion that left Kara whimpering. Filled with his tongue, the pressure of her flesh pressing against his mouth, she felt another wave of sensation roll over her, and she moaned and shivered with her second climax._

This time, when Kara awakened from her dream, she collapsed in a state of exhaustion, sending her into another deep slumber. As for Solas, his cock ached painfully, glistening with pre-come, as his hand stroked, tightening to the memory of Kara's flash as she climaxed against his tongue. He let out a groan and pushed his hips forward, finding the release that eluded him for the past three days. 

The sex dreams continued until the two finally collided in the hallway leading to the archives, a week later. It was apparent that neither had been sleeping, that whatever dreams they were experiencing was draining their energy.

"We need to talk," Kara stated as she pulled Solas into the archives, closing the door behind them. She leaned against the solid wood to prevent him from escaping. "You have been avoiding me."

Solas didn't look at her, choosing to stare at one of the bookcases instead. "I've been busy researching the pendant."

"And you've been avoiding me."

He shrugged. "Yes." 

"Why?" Kata demanded. When he wasn't able to look at her, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You discovered what the pendant is, didn’t you?”

To her surprise, Solas blushed a crimson red that reached to the tip of his ears. "I only discovered it yesterday ... and I wasn't sure how I should approach you with it."

She crosses her arms, annoyed. "And?"

"And?"

"What did you find out?" She hissed, her patience simmering low.

At the tone of her voice, Solas straightened to his fullest height, clasping both hands behind his back. He takes several seconds to clear his throat before mumbling incomprehensibly. 

She rolled her eyes and took a step forward, surprised when he took a couple of steps back. "You have exactly five seconds to tell me what you know before I strangle you, Solas."

Perhaps those weren't the best words to use as an erotic image of her riding him furiously, hands closing around his neck to intensify his pleasure, flashed in her mind. She bit her lips, biting back a moan. Meanwhile, Solas pressed himself against the bookcase, grabbing a book and strategically placing it in front of his growing erection.

"You shouldn’t think such thoughts, Inquisitor," Solas said dryly. 

He gave her a knowing stare, watched as her mind began to connect the dots. Kara shakes her head, eyes widening in horror, and backs away slowly. Impossible, there was no way in hell Solas would know about her dreams. Even if he had snuck into the Fade- he wouldn't. He wouldn't invade her dreams without her consent. 

"Have you had dreams, Inquisitor? Of a sexual nature?" Solas asks. “I've had them every day this week, all of them with you. The most recent one was this morning." 

"How do you know about my dreams."

"The pendant. It's cursed," Solas explained. "Created by a Desire demon for the sake of collecting one's energy. It's been sitting, waiting, untouched for decades until we found it. It chose you, pulled you in from the moment you walked into the room."

"I don't understand, Solas."

"My apologies, Inquisitor," Solas stammered. "But from the moment the pendant shattered, the two of us were eternally bound, fated to sexual dreams that would drain our life essence after each orgasm. I'm sure you notice that you're more tired tha usual. The more we dream, the more our life drains away."

Kara scoffed. "So, you're telling me that those mind-blowing orgasms you've been giving me can also kill us?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Solas replies. "The only way to break the curse and save our lives is to engage in a ritual of some sort."

"And do, tell me, my dear Solas,” Kara says sarcastically. “What does this ritual entail?"

Solas hesitated. Then finally he says. “Sex.”

Kara nearly choked. "Excuse me?"

"The only way to break the curse is if we return to the elven chamber where we found the pendant, summon the Desire demon responsible for the curse, and engage in a sexual act of her choosing. Once we start, we'll be at the mercy of the demon until dawn."

Kara growled. She moved too quickly and had Solas pinned up against the bookcase, knocking books from their place. "Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of twisted shit are you up to, Solas? Is this some sick joke to get me in bed? If you'd wanted to fuck me, all you had to do was asked."

His eyes narrowed. "This isn't exactly my cup of tea either, Inquisitor,” he hissed. "You're not even my type." 

Offended, she backed away. She was fuming with anger. She was angry at the situation, at Solas, but most of all, at herself. She should have listened to him. She should have never touched the pendant, to begin with, worse, she knew deep down inside, she knew he spoke the truth about the ritual. If there were another way, he would have found it by now. 

"I have no desire to take a woman against her will. Let alone, one who is repulsed by me," Solas explained. "But we're bound by this curse, and each day, we grow weaker. I suggest you think it over and come find me when you're ready."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Two nights later, Solas and Kara found themselves in the same chambers with a thousand candles surrounding them as they placed the pendant back on the altar. Taking a small knife, Kara made a small incision on both her and Solas’ hand and held it over the talisman as they recited the ritual prayer he’d transcribed from the pendant.

The prayer was recited over and over until the pendant shimmered and glowed, a burst of energy erupting the room. Something clicked to the right of them, and the floor beneath their feet began to rotate until a dais appeared. Four pillars surrounded the platform, each with hooks looped in with metal chains. It was apparent to Solas and Kara what was required of them.

"I am Desire. Whatever you creatures of the living world want, I seek to provide. Lust, power, greed … these are my provinces." A slithering female voice said from the shadows. "Perhaps there are things you wish for. Let us pause and speak of them. It costs nothing but a moment of your time." 

"We are here only for the ritual, ” Solas said. ”Afterward, you will release us from your bond.”

"And if I don't?" Desire hissed.

Solas did not hesitate. "Then I will come for you in the Fade."

Desire laughed and took a step forward. Emerging from the darkness, the demon stalked forward, naked, save only for the transparent cloth that swayed against her hips and the necklace laying over her perfectly formed breasts. But it was the horns that made her dangerous, exotic, sexually desirable.

"I love a man who knows what he wants," Desire says as she circles them slowly. "Tell me, Inquisitor, did you enjoy your dreams? Did they make you moan in pleasure? Scream in your sleep? I felt your energy across the realm, as you came in his name."

Kara growled, ready to punch the demon, but Solas pulled her back. 

"We have to play her games," Solas whispered. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. We only need to make it to dawn." 

"He's right, you know," Desire continued. "You are at my mercy until then." She stopped in front of them, slithering her body back and forth, raising her long nails to cup her breast. "Ohh … What do I want tonight? Should I have you tie her up and mount her, taking her hard and swift? Or should I have her bound you, sucking your cock until you come into her mouth? But wait … I sense …" Desires' eyes narrowed as if seeing straight into their soul. "Ah, animosity," she smiled. 

Solas bit back his anger as Desire came closer, scraping her nails along his chest. "I have it," she whimpered. "I want to watch you take her, at my command, in whichever way I choose, until she is coming on your cock. If you can make me cum with you, I will release the both of you. If not, I will pleasure her in your place, and she'll be mine until dawn."

"You will not threaten --"

But Kara interrupts him, stepping forward and placing herself in front of Solas and pleading with him to remember that they have no choice. "I agree to the terms," she says. "Then you must release us from the curse." 

  
  


* * *

Once naked, Solas and Kara stood in the middle of the dais as Desire circles them, panting with anticipation. "Pleasure her with your mouth, Mage, while I watch.." 

Solas' lips tightened, and he turned to Kara for permission.

Kara released a sigh and nods. 

"She's been ready," Desire laughed. "She's wanted you the moment she laid eyes upon you."

Solas ignored Desire and pressed Kara unto her back. He took her face in his hand, his thumb brushing the corner of her lips. She looked at him through glistening eyes. He hated that he'd place them both in this predicament, that he'd put her in danger. Then as if to soothe both of their distress, Solas bent his head, his lips brushing over hers gently.

An exotic shock went through Kara's body as his tongue traced the outline of her lips, teasing and promising, leaving a hint of moisture that she'd come to know so well. Without thought, she reached for him, guiding his hand to cover one of her breasts. Her heart did three little flips at the heat of his skin. 

Breaking the kiss, Solas trailed down the side of her neck, nibbling the soft skin behind her ear, and continuing down to the valley between her breasts. Beneath his lips, her heart pounded wildly. He swirled the area with his tongue, taking pleasure in the way her breast moved as she took small, quick breaths. His hands cupped her breasts and pleasure rippled. 

Kara molded her body into his and swallowed hard when his thumb brushed against a nipple. He kneaded her breasts and bent over her slim body, his tongue tracing the line where creamy white skin merged into the deeper color of the crest. Opening his mouth over the tender peak, he stroked and tugged until it contracted to a silky point. She slid her hands around him, over his broad backside, feeling his rigid muscles flexing underneath her skin. 

"Yes, yes, just like that," Desire moaned. "Use the chains to tie her hands, Mage. Make her beg for your tongue."

Kara felt Solas stiffened, both having temporarily forgotten why they were here. Kara soothed her hand down his back, permitting him. She felt him leave her body, felt the emptiness of his warmth, then hitched slightly as cold metal wrapped around her wrist. She gripped and pulled, testing the strength of the chains. Just like in her dream, Kara was naked, open, and exposed. 

At Desire’s command, Solas continued his assault on her breasts, worshiping each with his mouth. Kara can hear Desire hiss and moan, touching herself as if Solas was pleasuring her own body.

"Lower, Mage," Desire whimpered as she circled the platform. "Lower, yes … ummmm."

Perhaps it was seeing Kara helpless, withering, that snapped Solas back to reality. Something dark overcame him, and he snarled in Desire's way. "No,” he said.

Desire laughed, rubbing her breasts together. "Anger. Oh, how that makes me wet."

Solas's flicked his wrists, and suddenly, Desire was moaning, his magic tingling against her skin, entering her with a teasing sensation. Magic pulsated inside Desire until she was thrusting her hips, taking it all in.

Then it all stops.

"You fiend!" Desire cries. 

"Be good and I won't deny you again," Solas said. 

He flicked his wrist again and this time, Desire presses to the ground, writhing in pleasure. Her moans echoed across the chamber. Magic soared and teased the creature until she was nearly erupting. 

Again, the pleasure stops.

"What are you," Desire demanded. "I've never felt such … ahhhh… pleasure before, ” she gasps. Desire moaned like a cheap whore as Solas used his magic to play with her body. He continued the teasing assault while he turned his attention back to Kara, who stared at him with lust filled eyes. 

His desire for her was obvious. His cock was hard and throbbing. He wanted to bury himself in her tight body. Fire sparkled in Kara’s eyes. Angling her head just a notch, she captures his mouth with hers and dared him to fuck her.

And he accepted the challenge.

His fingers threaded through her dark curls, disarranging her hair, cupping the back of her head in a secure grip. At first, the kiss was cool and gentle, but it all changed in a quicksilver moment. His mouth became searing hot, rubbing hers until her lips were forced open. Her legs slid up, tightening around his hips, pressing her to his groin.

Greedily, Solas kissed her vulnerable throat, biting in the tender flesh. Kara gasped, loving the sensation it sent into her bloodstream. She felt his hands come up to cup her breasts, kneading, and testing the weight upon his hand. Fastening his mouth on a rose nipple, he sucked and licked gently until she whimpered, her fingers tightening around the chains. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Desire moan, but her thoughts were only on Solas and the magic he was spinning on her body. 

As Solas bit and licked, devouring the sweetness of her flesh, Kara groaned and arched upward, pushing her nipple deeper into his mouth. She withered underneath him. He rewarded her by trailing one hand down the length of her body to the center of her warmth. Using the flat of his palm, he pressed into her clit in a circular motions 

Kara whimpered lustfully, her hips thrusting forward. 

”Solas…”

He finger slid between her folds in a rhythmic pattern, continuing to tease until her body became swollen and wet. Fondling gently, he captured her cries with his lips, matching his tongue with the rhythm of his finger. She writhed uncontrollably, making small, wanton groans that heated his sense to a full boil. 

She begged for more, she cried his name, she demanded his cock. 

From behind, Solas hears Desire whisper, "Yes…yes, look how wet our little Inquisitor is. Can you smell how much she wants you.” 

Solar heated gaze found Kara’s. His eyes traveled the length of her body to where her hips moved in circular motion to his hand. Then his gaze ascended to hers as he slid a finger into her warmth. 

Waves of intense heat swirled in Kara's belly and she closed her eyes in ecstasy, biting her lips. She clutched the chains tightly, her back arching. She was hot and tight and he was doing wonderful things to her body.

"Fuck," Kara gasps, as his strokes intensify. ”Ahhhh, don’t stop. Please don’t fucking stop.”

”Like this, Kara?” Solas demanded as he slid another finger into her warmth. He bit back a moan, determined not to lose control, as she tightened and clenched around his fingers. His cock was aching, the head glistening with need.

Solas pressed his thumb to her clit, applying pressure as he stroked her body with skill. He played her like his magic. For every sound she made, he rewarded her with more pleasure. "Come for me, Kara."

"Yes, Kara," Desire moaned. "Come for the Mage. He wants you to come for him. That's what he desires." 

Kara’s body tightened, her breath coming in spurts, she captured his gaze as her muscles contorted. ”Solas!” She cried, as white heat soar through her body, sending her to the stars and then...her entire core exploded into hues of white and gold as she climaxed. 

She cried his name, she cursed at her maker. 

As Kara shuddered and twitched, Solas moved down her body, pressed her thighs down and took her intimate flesh in a carnal kiss. She tasted like honey and he was determined to taste more.

Waves and waves of continued pleasure shook her body as his mouth teased and pulled at her clit, stroking and licking the wetness of her cum. Her legs pressed tightly between his head and he slammed them down, taking her flesh greedily. She moaned loudly, lost in the throes of passion, when his tongue thrust into her body.

The energy in the room intensified, suddenly hot, as if all the magic in the world had been contained and was about to be released. Kara heard herself cry, begging, pleading, but she wasn't sure if it was her voice she heard or Desire's own. But the combination of heat, sex, and pleasure moans brought Kara to another peak of fulfillment. She came in his mouth, rubbing her clit on his lips, riding the waves with his tongue.

As her body spasmed, Solas found her lips and positioned himself at her entrance. His cock was hard and throbbing, aching. He needed to be inside her. Now. He pushed in, nearly crying out loud at her liquid heat, teasing her slowly, entering inch by inch, all to the delicious sound of her cries. 

Kara was greedy with lust. He’d driven her insane with his hands and mouth, and now all she wanted was his cock inside her. Impatiently, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him forward. They groaned loudly, bodies heaving, as he filled her to the hilt.

"Kara," Solas breathed. His gaze capturing her desire-ridden eyes. "Kara … Kara …"

"Fuck her, Mage. Take her the way you want to," Desire cried her body arching, nails scraping against the cold, stone floor.

Kara angled her hips, and they both moaned as Solas sunk deeper. He nudged upward, high and low, lost in the ecstasy of her tight body. He pulled back, and she gasped, using the strength of her legs to push him inside her once more. He repeated the torturous motion, taking great pleasure in the way she worked to pull him back in.

"Release me," Kara moaned. "I want to touch you."

Desire panted. "Yes … release her. Let her touch you, Mage."

Kara felt the chains unshackled. Once free, her hands slid around Solas' neck and down his back. She pulled him in for a lustful kiss, using her legs to press her body into his. He moaned into her mouth, and she drowned in the pleasure of it. With all her strength, Kara rolled Solas unto his back. 

”I want to hear you scream my name,” she said, running her hands across his chest. 

Taking control, Kara angled forward until he was at the tip of her silky wetness, then slammed down, taking him so deep he could feel her womb. Solas moaned, gripping her thighs as she teased him again and again.

”I want you to come inside me, ” Kara said breathless. His cock was so hot, it felt so damn good inside her. ”I want your cock to remember how hot I feel.”

Solas almost lost control then and there. Instead, he clenched his jaw, fought for control. He ran his hands up her slender back, slid them back around her breasts, and began to knead her soft flesh. 

Dropping her head back, Kara moaned. Then she began to rock against him, and Solas thought he would surely die from holding back. But she felt so fucking damn good, her control over him igniting the blood rushing through his veins. 

She moved her hips in a sultry manner, rocking unto his cock, her cries escalating. He pumped his hips as she drove herself down. Her fingers dig into his arms, his fingers holding tightly to her hips, each of them holding on for dear life. 

Shudders wracked her body as pleasure coursed through her. Kara increased her tempo as she chased her third climax. Finding Solas’ hot gaze, she commands. "Come inside me, Solas. Now. Come now."

He tried to hold back until she came, but his body had all but lost all sense of control. He bucked underneath her, his deep feral grown nearly drowning out her cry of satisfaction, drawing out Desire's climax as she came. Kara's back arched, her face carved in an expression of pure bliss as both their bodies found release. 

* * *

Once they were released from the curse, Kara and Solas made their way outside the Temple and retraced their steps to the main gate. Standing in the shadows, Kara studied Solas as he released the wards and unlocked the gate. Once his task was completed, she reached for him and pressed him into the wall. 

"That was for her," Kara said, "And this … this is for me," She grips his nape and brings him down for a scorching kiss -- a lustful kiss that promised more nights of pleasure, should he accept the offer. 

Breaking free, Kara pressed her lips against his neck, loving the feel of his racing pulse. She nibbled his skin lightly and licked her way up his throat to the tip of his lobe, taking the soft flesh between her teeth. 

“You felt so good inside me earlier. So hot and hard,” she whispers. “What would you do if you knew my tent was big enough for two?” Her hand reached down to stroke his cock, already loving that he was hard and ready. “Since I came in your mouth, I think it’s only fair that I return the favor. Don’t be coy, Solas. You know you want to.” 

Kara didn’t wait for his reply. She didn’t need to, because she already had his answer. She hummed softly as she made her way back to camp, all the while, his hungry eyes burned a hole through her back. 


End file.
